Warm Chilling Cold
by overmann
Summary: blah blah . . .


**Disclaimer:**

_. . . So sue me_

**A/N:**

_Send hate-mail & spam to: nadasurfers[at]mail[dot]com  
Thanks to Versatec and Wolf on Air for the beta. You guys rock!_

**Other notes:**

Two months after _"...and Jesus brought a Casserole"  
  
_

* * *

_  
_

W A R M C H I L L I N G C O L D  
Chapter 1

_Europe__, 2020_

The chilling cold snow under his bare feet was stinging like needles, the rifle was a cold lump in his hands. His fingers felt so stiff that he wasn't sure if he could squeeze the trigger if he needed to. Even though he had taken refuge under the wide-reaching branches of a tree, his jacket was layered with heavy flakes. The forest was lit with dimly reflected moonlight. The dancing snow mindlessly sought its fallen kind. It was toying with his heightened senses, the illusions of hostile movement all around fraying his sanity to the limit.   
  
He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the swirling ghosts of snow still visible on his retinae. His head pounded, his feet ached; it hurt to move, it hurt to stay still. He had stayed here far too long, but he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't just give up on her.

"No one gets left behind." It echoed inconsiderably through his sore head. What if she were captured, or worse? Against better judgement considering the possibility, he concluded he couldn't go after her, not like this. By now it may even be too late for him to save himself. His reflexes worked quicker then his mind and he took aim when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the dark in front of him. He saw a figure coming running towards him. He looked through the scope following the soldier's every move. His frozen finger tightened around the trigger. Suddenly, he released it and his face lit up. "Syl." he said quietly and a small smile spread across his face.

Syl ran at the top of her capacity, gun in hand, seemingly tireless. She knew she couldn't take on her pursuers alone. Her mind was running every possible scenario of what might have happened to Krit since they got split up. She stopped dead in her tracks when she to her surprise saw a soldier crouched in front of her. "Krit." she said quietly with relief. She ran over to him and crouched at his side. They both smiled seeing each other. Syl ran her eyes over him and saw what condition he was in and looked back into his eyes.

"Go on without me, I'll hold them off." He managed to push out, eyes flickering.

"No way."

She quickly decided that he wasn't in any state to escape and evade. Her training suggested that the tactically wisest move was to do exactly as her brother had suggested; Leave him and evade, after making sure he didn't talk. Standard combat procedure. She took the assault rifle from his hands and swung it over her shoulder, then turning around, scanned the forest.

"They will be here in five or less, we need to get lost."

"I can't run." He said looking down on his feet.

She sat down in the snow pulling her boots and ripping her socks off. She pulled up his legs in her lap and put the socks on his feet, then put her boots back on and looked at Krit.

"I'd just slow you down, we'd both get caught."

"No way am I leaving my baby brother to the wolves." She turned her back to him. "Get up."

Krit hesitated, but then reached out his arms towards her, knowing she wouldn't give up before she had it her way. Syl pulled him up on her back and stood up, surprisingly steady. "Hold on," she said and started running the best she could. Krit eyes were flickering. He knew he couldn't fall asleep but under the circumstances, the idea of sleep didn't seem all that bad. Syl felt his head getting heavier against her shoulder and pinched him on the leg. His eyes opened again as consciousness returned.  
_**  
  
A/N:** This is an old story I wrote under another penname and abandoned long ago, someone may remember it. I stopped writing because it was all a load of crap, but I don't like leaving things undone, so I decided to re-write the story. And maybe this time it turns out better . . . just maybe._


End file.
